


Submerged in the Matter of Truth

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hiding Medical Issues, Love, Medical, Medical Examination, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Nico Robin is swept overboard, and her thoughts are fleeting as she feels herself sinking fast. Steadfast in the belief that she'll lose her life, her last thoughts are of one person, and one person alone. Oh, how she wished she had told him what she had always wanted to say, but maybe—this way—it won't be as painful not knowing the truth.





	Submerged in the Matter of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I do truly love these two, and it was the perfect opportunity to write a little something in the first person. Any ideas, prompts, etc. for these two are more than welcomed, so please, don't refrain if you have an idea you liked explored.

_ Franky… _

 

I’ve crashed through an onslaught of monstrous waves, skirt wrapped around my legs in a secure bind I cannot break free of. I doubt I’ll be able to survive this, I’ve sunk so far so fast. Did the others witness it? I wonder. Could you feel it, Robo-san?

 

_ Franky… _

 

The waves came and swept me away, and I’m struggling to retain what breath I have left. I miss your lips, and I miss them still, even though I felt their warmth not too long ago—a good morning hello. I love the secrecy of them, that they belong to me only. You rushed into my life so suddenly, your larger than life hands embraced me, helped to keep me safe—they reminded me of Sal, and my heart cried out in joy after such a long, harsh winter spent frozen within my chest. I didn’t think...I never thought I could ever love again. 

 

_ Franky… _

 

Your honest tears made my own eyes well with mirth; your broad chest kept me close and warm. Your lack of decency kept a smile plastered to my otherwise demure face, and a soft hint of laughter to my lips. I wish now that I could have told you what I’ve always wanted to say out loud...I should have been braver for you, but I hope you knew in the glances I spared only for you.

 

_ Franky… _

 

This is it, I could no longer keep my lips sealed, and the strength is fleeing from my body. Soon the water will rush in, and my lungs will swell with water and my chest will ache—for more reasons than one. The sea hates those such as myself, just as the world proclaims to as well. 

 

_ Franky… _

 

To you, I was never a Devil Child. I’ll leave this life knowing I was loved by so many, and so many of you touched my heart in ways I never thought possible. Your embrace was the warmest of them all.  

 

_ Franky… _

 

I felt my body surge forth, even though my eyes were still too cumbersome to open. I could feel my body being propelled up towards the surface with a rapid speed only you could muster, and my heart ached with both joy and sorrow. I steeled myself for death, once upon a time, ready to throw it all away. I admit, meeting you has changed that aspect of me. I wish—more now than ever—to be alive. 

 

_ Franky… _

 

I could hear your voice, loud and filled with nothing but worry. I felt a smile twinge at the corner of my lips as Chopper rushed to my aid, and though he frets to and fro, I know I am in the best of care. The ocean has taken its toll upon my body, and I am drained beyond compare. I am faintly aware of yours arms cradling me, carrying me bridal style to the infirmary at Chopper’s instructions. I never felt as safe as when I laid my head upon your chest, the sound of your heart easing even my most restless of thoughts. 

 

_ Franky… _

 

It must have been hours since I was revived, and yet, there you are, ever by my side. Your soft snores never cease to make me giggle. I felt a sense of guilt for worrying you so; happy to simply watch as you get some much needed rest. Chopper entered the room, and by the look on his face, he appeared surprised that I’ve come to so soon. I placed a hand up to silence him so that he wouldn’t wake you unnecessarily. 

 

_ Franky… _

 

There is something I need to tell you, something that Chopper insists that I must, but I don’t know how to quite form the words needed in order to convey their importance. I patted the space available beside me, and Chopper happily took a seat next to me. I adored the doctor with all my heart, and our chats often brought a sense of clarity I felt I lacked at the most simplest of things. The black dress I’d been placed into fit snug in some places, and loose in others—I must remember to thank Nami later for her sensible consideration. I could feel my hair curl at the ends as it draped itself over one shoulder, smelling heavily of sea salt.

 

I would most certainly need a shower after this was all settled.  

 

“How are you feeling now, Robin?” Chopper asked, voice quiet as to keep Franky fast asleep. 

 

“I feel much better now that I’m out of the ocean, and under your care.” 

 

Chopped blushed, an action I adored, and loved to cause. “You needn’t say such embarrassing things!~” he said, and if he could twirl, I knew he would happily do so. “But I’m not here just about your close call today, Robin.”

 

I gave him a small smile, letting him know that I understood where our conversation was heading. “I know,” I said, placing my hands gently over my abdomen. 

 

“I read up on all available texts I could find concerning the effects having a Devil Fruit power has on a pregnancy. Obviously, women with Devil Fruit abilities give birth all of the time...just like any other women of childbearing age. However,” he said, his tone becoming quite grievous as his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. “I don’t know what being submerged in the ocean while being pregnant could do to a developing fetus.”

 

I could honestly say that fear was not an emotion I had often experienced, not since I was a small child anyway, but the fear I felt at his words clawed its way up my throat, threatening to asphyxiate me before I could gather myself together. The idea that the life growing inside me— the life I was destined to protect—was no longer mine to have gnawed away at my very core. I could feel the tears prickling at the corner of my eyes before I could stop them, my face feeling flushed as the urge to vomit rose up within me. 

 

“ _ Chopper _ ,” I cried, my voice weak even to my own ears as he quickly patted my knee, hushing me with a soothing motion only he could provide.    

 

“No, no,” he said, wiping the tears that had streamed down my face. “I did a fetal stress test just to make sure. The baby's heartbeat was strong, stronger than yours was at the time—which concerned me greatly, Robin! At five months, you’re hardly showing at all. Which I thought was strange, but not unusual. You’re far enough along that I was able to tell the sex of the child...That is, if you wish to know.” 

 

“I know I won’t be able to hide it forever,” I said, giving a soft laugh as I cried some more. This time out of relief more than anything. “I just...don’t wish to be a hinderance, or treated as one.”

 

“Robin, this isn’t a hinderance! It’s a celebration! You’re still you,” he said, and though he more than likely didn’t know it, and never would, his words touched a special place in my heart. 

 

“My only fear is...is that this child will be hunted simply because of who their parents happen to be. Franky and I, as you know, are wanted for more than simply being pirates,” I said, and the memory of my home and of my mother hit me harder than I expected it to as I began to sob openly into my hands. “I don’t want history to repeat itself!” 

 

I felt Chopper’s hand upon my knee again, and gathered myself enough to meet his gaze. Never had I seen such a look of uncompromising determination on his otherwise soft features. “They’ll have to get through us first,” he said, and I knew he meant it. 

 

I laughed so loud and so suddenly that I startled even myself, and woke the man not too far from my side with a start. The look on his face wild as he looked to and fro for any source of danger, shoulders visibly relaxing as he realized all was in order, including myself. His smile could rival the sun itself. 

 

“ _ Franky _ ...” I said as I reached for his hand, our fingers intertwined as I gave him the sweetest of smiles before turning my attention back to Chopper. “I’ve... _ We’ve _ got something to tell you, and I think now is the time to do so. So, Doctor, if you’d be so kind.”  

 

Chopper cleared his throat as he looked to each of us with the best, most serious face he could muster while attempting to downplay his joy at delivering such news. “Well, in about four months or so, I’m happy to announce that the archaeologist and shipwright of the Straw Hat crew will be welcoming its newest member! A healthy, happy baby girl I look forward to delivering,” he said, bowing before briskly taking his leave—giving us time to process the sudden news, no doubt. 

 

Franky turned to look at me fully, and I fought not to fidget under his intense gaze. “Robin? Are you serious?” he asked, seemingly dumbfounded by the news, his hands reaching for my stomach with the utmost care—as though it were the most valuable of treasure. 

 

_ ‘Fufufu _ ,’ I laughed, hand above my mouth as I blushed from ear to ear at his reaction. “I’m  _ super  _ sure, I’m afraid.”

 

The tears that flowed from his eyes were unlike anything I had ever witnessed before; there was nothing but unconditional love and happiness behind them. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked, wedging himself up on the bed beside me. It was most certainly a tight fit, not that I minded one bit. “We’re really going to be parents?”

 

“In a few short months,” I said, reveling in his embrace, loving the feeling of his hand pressed against my stomach as he marveled at me—at us both. 

 

“I almost lost you both,” he said, fresh tears pouring forth from his eyes in absolute sorrow. “I swam so fast, but the current…” 

 

I patted his head as I wiped his tears, his nose placed in the crook of my neck. “You found me just in time...just like you always do,” I said, wrapping my arms around him. I always preferred being the big spoon, but just this once, I allowed myself to be held. I recognized that I needed it.  

 

“We’ve got so much to do,” he said, fretting like the mother hen I knew he would be. 

 

I took his hand in mine, kissing it gently before placing it back onto my stomach. “We’ve got all the time in the world,” I said, eyes feeling ladened with sleep. “Though, now that I know it’s a little girl we’ll be having…”

 

“Olivia, no doubt.” he said, interrupting me before I could finish. How well he knew me. “A beautiful name for a beautiful, strong and defiant woman.” 

 

A single tear slid down my cheek as my nose sniffled just so. I thought about what my daughter might look like for the first time, and though I would love her regardless of what physical aspects she inherited, I could only think of blue hair that reminded me of the open sky, peculiarly shaped eyes, and a well-defined nose. I could imagine her covered head-to-toe in dirt and grease with her latest invention in tow as she studied the world at large on the floor of the library, her head in my lap as I read outloud to her.

 

For the first time since learning of my pregnancy, I could not wait to be able to hold her hand. She would know me, and I would know her. I would ensure with my very life if need be that she would never have to suffer as both Franky and I had suffered.   

 

_ Franky… _

 

“I love you,” I said as his soft snores resumed, his breath even and reassuring. “And I look forward to starting a family with you.”        


End file.
